


Stuck With You

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dove_drabbles, Community: hp_bunintheoven, Don't copy to another site, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Pregnant Harry Potter, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Since returning to Hogwarts, Harry and Draco have grown much closer. But now that Harry has found out that he's pregnant, he's scared that it's too much too soon and that it will ruin everything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Short Stories : 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149
Collections: ♥ Dove Drabbles ♥





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Bun In The Oven](https://hp-bunintheoven.dreamwidth.org/), using the prompt 'winter' and [Dove Drabbles](https://dove-drabbles.dreamwidth.org/) using prompt #88 'Always time for love'.

“Are you going to tell him?” Neville asks, staring down at the positive pregnancy test lying on the table.

“I don’t know,” Harry sighs. “I know I should, but this…”

He picks the test up again, looking tired and anxious. He had put off taking the test for weeks, even though deep down he had already known what the result would be. And when he had finally built up the courage to take it this morning, he didn’t even have to check what it said. He could already see – and feel the changes starting to happen in his body.

“Draco deserves to know.”

“And then what?” Harry asks. “We’re not even together. It’s just…”

“Sex?”

“Yes. With everything that we’ve just been through – things are only just beginning to feel normal again. I can’t… I can’t do this, Neville,” Harry says, not even trying to hide the panic in his voice. “It’s not like that between us. We’re not made out to be parents, and we’re not…”

“But you are, Harry. You’re pregnant, whether you like it or not. So you are going to have to do this. You’re going to have to tell him, and you need to decide what it is that you want to do.”

“He’ll kill me.”

“Yeah, right.” Neville rolls his eyes. “He obviously cares for you, or he wouldn’t…”

“We hook up, that doesn’t mean he cares about me.”

“Do you care about him?”

Harry is about to deny it, because this is Malfoy they’re talking about. Of course he doesn’t care about him.

But since they had returned to Hogwarts, and Draco had apologised, they had started spending time together. Hanging out and talking had turned into getting drunk together. Until one time Draco had kissed him, and from that night on, they had started hooking up. They hadn’t discussed it, and it still felt quite casual.

But now that Harry allows himself to actually think about it, he realises that it’s been months, and things have definitely changed since the first time they had slept together. It had been hot and messy – it had been nothing but lust. But nowadays there is kissing, there is tenderness.

Just last night Draco had watched him for the longest time – a far-away look on his face – his fingertips tracing Harry’s skin. Tracing his changing body. Harry had almost told him then, but he didn’t want to risk upsetting him.

He didn’t want to risk losing him, he has to admit.

“I do.” He nods. “I care about him.”

“I think he cares about you too,” Neville says. “This, its… it’s a big deal, Harry. But I’m sure you’ll figure it out together.”

“But with everything going on, you know… we can’t… how are we meant to find time to do it all?”

“I’m sure people can help out with babysitting.” Neville reassures him.

“No, not the…” Harry puts his hand on his belly. “Me and him.”

“You make time for that kind of stuff.” Neville shrugs.

“But…”

“No buts, Harry. There’s always time for love.”

Neville’s mention of the word love makes Harry’s heart skip a beat, but he doesn’t correct him. He doesn’t deny it. He can’t.

* * *

Harry almost turns back around when he steps into his and Draco’s shared bedroom later that day. Draco is sitting by the fire, already wearing his cosy pyjamas, a mug of steaming cocoa in his hands.

“I’ve missed you,” he says, when Harry sits down next to him. He offers him his cocoa, but Harry declines – feeling too sick to his stomach with nerves. “How was your day?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Right…”

“You’re going to hate me.”

“I doubt it,” Draco mumbles, setting down the mug next to him before turning to face Harry. He grabs his hands, flashing a nervous smile. “I know, Harry.”

“Know what?”

“The baby.”

“What?” Harry asks. “How? Did Neville tell you?”

“No,” Draco chuckles. “I ehm…” He points at Harry’s belly. “You’re already starting to show.”

“How long have you known?”

“A couple of days? I wasn’t sure.” Draco shrugs. “But then… I don’t know. I just knew.”

“Do you hate me?”

“Hate you?” Draco asks, as he places his hand on Harry’s knee. “Am I worried, yes. Scared, hell yes. But no, Harry. I do not hate you. Why would you even…”

“Because this wasn’t supposed to be… I know it isn’t like that between us. Now we’re going to be parents, and you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Would that be so bad?” Draco asks nervously. “We’ve been doing this for months. Look, it’s…” he motions in the direction of the window, and when Harry looks out of it, he can’t help but smile as he sees the snow-covered grounds. The beauty of it almost enough to push away the memory of the bloodshed that had taken place there.

“We’re about to go into a new year,” Draco continues, “and now with you being pregnant…”

“What?”

“It’s time to start facing reality, isn’t it?”

“Reality being?”

“That this is more than what we’ve been making it out be,” Draco sighs. “That what we’re doing… I’m starting to fall in love with you, Harry.”

“But how…,” Harry begins, but then he feels himself welling up – the fear and shock of it all becoming too much.

Draco pulls him into his arms, and he kisses the back of his neck, his hand ever so gently caressing Harry’s belly.

“Talk to me,” he whispers. “I won’t hate you. I promise.”

“I’m just scared,” Harry admits. “Scared to be a father, and scared to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me.”

“You say that now, but just wait until…”

“What, until this one’s born?” Draco laughs, caressing Harry’s belly again. “I’m scared too, but I’m also excited. I’m happy.”

“Really?”

“I can’t wait,” Draco says, his voice growing more serious. “After all that’s happened… it’s going to be a new year soon, and with you being pregnant, it’s…”

“A new beginning?” Harry suggests, but when there’s no answer, he looks over his shoulder. Scared that he has said the wrong thing. But Draco is staring at him with tears in his eyes, a proud smile on his face.

“Exactly. A new beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
